


"Hi"

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one tattoo that means a lot to Harry is the simple “hi”. It’s what keeps him going because it means everything to him. What started out as just a prank turned into something that keeps him alive after so much goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hi"

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I don't know why I wrote this, probs to hate myself.

Harry groaned and rolled over to an empty bed yet again. He sighed and smothered his face with his pillow. He kept hoping that it had all been a dream but it never was. He stretched and rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. It was hard but it was slowly getting better. He heard his phone buzz and he reached out with his hand and grabbed for it without even looking, just feeling his way and grasped it. The bright screen made him wince but he saw the familiar name on the message.

_You up?_

_Yeah Liam don’t worry I didn’t drown in my drool_

_Funny. You coming to breakfast with us?_

Harry hesitated at that. He tapped out the next message slowly.

_Not today._

The message came back quickly. 

_Okay. Bring you back something?_

Harry smiled at that. Liam was still looking out for him as usual.

_I think I can manage. But thanks though._

_No problem. Get out of the house today, yeah?_

_Yes mum._

_Love you x_

Harry smiled softly at that and put the phone back on the nightstand and got up from his bed and trudged into the bathroom. He was wearing only boxers and his hair was wild as usual. It was longer than he normally. Perhaps he would get it cut today. He splashed water on his face and opened his eyes to stare at his reflection. He could visibly see the dark circles under his eyes and he sighed again. Every night was the same. The same dream, the same longing for the ending to change, and the same outcome as usual. He stretched his arms above his head and his eyes naturally drew themselves to his tattoos on his arm. He smiled sadly at the “hi” written there and tears welled in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly.

*

“Harry hold still!” Louis laughed and Harry struggled against the boy but not too much. He could never find the urge to actually break away from him. They gravitated toward each other and that was something the both of them could never break.

He felt the marker against his skin and he watched as Louis looked down at him with smug satisfaction.

“There. Now you can keep me with you tonight.” Louis said laughing and winking at him. Harry just smiled widely.

“I always keep you with me you goof.” Harry rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a smooch on the cheek. Louis giggled and he loved that sound.

*

Harry looked down at the sharpie word and a sudden idea came in his head. “Hey Zayn want to get a tattoo tonight?” He asked randomly and Zayn’s head popped up sleepily.

“Wha?” He asked confused and Harry gave him a little raise of his eyebrow.

“Do you want to get a tattoo tonight?” He asked and Zayn shrugged.

“Yah sure. I’ve had one I want in mind.” Harry smiled widely.

“So do I.”

*

“Wait you got a tattoo?” Louis asked him over the phone and Harry laughed at Louis’s shock.

“Yeah. Here Zayn’s going to send you guys a picture.” Harry said and posed with his new tattoo and gave the camera a kissy face. It was silence for a bit and then he had to rip the phone away from ear from the loud squealing and laughter.

“Oh my god Haz you didn’t.” Louis said, his voice barely visible through his laughter. Harry grinned widely and nodded even though Louis couldn’t see him.

“You like?” He asked cheekily and heard another loud laugh from Niall in the background.

“It’s quite cheesy of you but yes. I like.” Louis said and Harry knew that he was shaking his head and he couldn’t help but imagine what he would do if they were together right now. “Love you Hazza.” Louis said and Harry closed his eyes happily.

“Love you too Boo bear. See you soon and you can see it in person.” He said and they hung up the phone.

*

Harry loved the fact that even when Louis wasn’t with him all the time when he woke up, he always woke up with a part of him in his skin. It made the separation from each other easier when they parted to go visit family and friends. But when they were together it was like nothing had changed. When they would lay with each other tangled in the other, Louis would sometimes trace those letters he had written and it always made Harry shiver and close the gap between them and kiss him. Sweetly or passionately. It didn’t matter which one, he just wanted to have Louis with him all the time.

*

They were on their way across England with the boys. It was a road trip that they finally got on their own. Of course he and Louis were in their own car with Niall, Liam, and Zayn in another. This was more like a romantic getaway for the both of them and the other lads were just along to keep each other company. Louis was driving and Harry had his feet kicked up on the dashboard, looking at the map. They were leading out of the two cars, Harry being the best with directions and they all knew that Liam, Niall, and Zayn all in a car together usually meant that they weren’t actually paying attention to the directions, instead just goofing off. Ed Sheeran was coming out from the radio and Harry’s foot tapped out the rhythm.

“This is nice isn’t it?” Louis asked and Harry looked up at with him and grinned happily.

“Anything is nice with you Boo.” Harry said, winking and Louis looked over at him and shook his head with a slight laugh.

“You are such a cheeseball.” Louis rolled his eyes. Suddenly Harry saw something coming at them out of the corner of his eye.

“LOUIS!” He yelled, pointing at the car that had broken across the barrier and was coming right at them.

“Shit!” Louis cursed, turning the wheel sharply out of the way but it was too little too late as the car rammed head first into theirs. Harry screamed as the car went rolling and he closed his eyes, the only sound was metal on metal and his horrific scream. They came to a stop and he felt only pain. The car was upside down and was mangled pretty much. He felt the dash digging into his legs and he whimpered a bit as he moved a bit. Sharp pain from his left side and his legs.

“Lou?” He groaned out, turning his head slowly towards his boyfriend and saw blood on his face and nothing moving. “Lou!” He gasped and reached out to shake him. He didn’t move and that was when the fear set in. Not for him, but for Louis. He unbuckled and moved closer to him and tried to find his pulse. He couldn’t and he let out a strangled sob. “Louis please.” He whispered as tears came to his eyes.

“Harry! Louis!” He heard familiar voices call out but he was numb and it took him a few moments to register.

“Guys he’s not moving!” He screamed, his voice raw from fear and pain and tears. He crawled out slowly from his side of the car, wincing as he moved but he put that all aside as he made his way around to the side where Louis was still strapped in. He saw Liam on the phone but he didn’t think much of it. His only thoughts were Louis. Niall and Zayn were getting Louis out of his side and he let out another choked sob. There was blood everywhere and he covered his mouth, tears coming down his face at this point and he fell to his knees next to the boy that was his whole world.

“Harry are you okay?” Liam asked and Harry shrugged him off, he didn’t care about himself right now. He only had eyes for Louis. He was so fragile looking. His normally fluffy brown hair was matted with blood and he looked so tiny and pale and everything Louis was not.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he let out a yelp of pain. The hand retreated but he didn’t look up. He just crawled over to his boyfriend. He laid his body over Louis’s. There was no heartbeat and choked sobs were the only thing that was moving the body under him. Just reactions from Harry’s own body. “Louis please. I need you.” He whispered into the ear that he had whispered so many other secrets, the ear that he had kissed so many times. Now that ear was unhearing and dead. His heart stopped at that thought. Louis was dead. He jerked back and fell back on his butt. His boyfriend was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

He let out a loud cry full of pain and anguish and emptiness. He put his face in his hands. He would never see that face grin at him. Never get to kiss those perfect lips. He would never get to hear that ridiculously contagious laugh. What point was there to living now?

*

Harry looked at the tattoo again in the mirror. It had been four months since Louis had died. And each night he repeated that same nightmare over and over again. He woke up screaming his name but he didn’t tell the boys that. The only thing that kept him sane was that ridiculous tattoo that he had gotten on a whim but was now saving his life.

Each time he read that simple word he imagined the boy that he loved so, so much next to him whispering a greeting. Louis was in his heart and on his skin. He would never go anywhere without that stupid, amazing boy. And that was the only thing that kept him going. Because he knew that each morning Louis would greet him and he would always greet him. Because Louis was a part of him now and he couldn’t let the boy down. He had to keep getting up to see that one simple word:

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
